


love like lightning

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to our mother, you will never have to be alone. What happens to one happens to all. We live together, and we die together. Rebekah/Kol<br/>PROMPT: Just out of spite, I ruined three lives, but I didn't care, 'til I found out that one of them was mine. Rebekah/Kol</p>
            </blockquote>





	love like lightning

Oh, she roared across the room, her hair a twisting whip of lightning poised to attack at the slightest sign of movement. Even when she was on the opposite side of the room, it seemed to snap at him, breaking the barrier he put between himself and the rest of the world. The rest of the family. For a fleeting moment, Kol wondered where they had gone off to. If only they could manage to stay around each other for more than a few minutes, Rebekah would never dare talk about them in front of everyone else. She was too ashamed. Too afraid of what this renewed bond would do to her relationship with Esther. She was too weak is what she was. He wanted to voice that thought, but how could he when she would not stop talking?

"You're arrogant!" she raged. "Misogynistic, controlling, bitter, and impulsive! You ruin everything. At least when Nik does something absolutely horrendous, he has a plan of action. You simply blow in and out of our lives whenever you - what - get lonely with your string of whores!"

Kol scoffed. He reminded her, "I'm not the one sleeping around, baby sister."

Her face grew darker. "No, you're the one pining and waiting and lurking behind every corner like some deranged… beast! You're a monster, Kol. You thrive on the pain of others. What does that say about me that I like spending time with someone so… warped?"

He made no move closer to her. His words almost did, but then he replayed her words in his mind. She called him a beast. Him. Not Niklaus. Him. So he changed his tactic. He said, "It says you're just like the rest of us, Bekah. You're sadistic, petty, and ridiculously envious. You want whatever the Petrovas have, or whatever Nik's latest obsession has, or whatever Elijah focuses on for more than five seconds. You have to be the center of attention."

"I wonder who that sounds like!"

It's a dig. So was his next comment. "A selfish bitch." Her eyes narrowed. He did step in then. He wasn't sure if it was conscious or not, but his step brought him directly to her face. He no longer hid from the stinging strands of her hair or the bite of her tongue. No. He dared her to try something. Dared her to do something instead of just talking about it. "Don't dish it out if you can't take it back."

"How's this for taking it back?" she asked with an empty laugh. "I'm an awful person. I killed two people today. Not for food. Not because they angered me. Not even because I wanted the attention I crave just to feel normal. I walked up to two of the cheerleaders from the squad and I snapped their necks without a second thought. One was a tiny brunette, kind of like Elena only she had a personality. The other was just like Caroline, just like how I used to be before one thousand years of this miserable existence helped create the selfish bitch you see before you. How's that, Kol? Is that what you want to hear?"

He shook his head. "I want to hear what you really want to say, Bekah. I want to hear that you hate me for leaving. That you wish I had stayed, or asked you to come with me. That you want an apology instead of me simply returning and assuming that you will forgive me. I want to handle this talk like normal people so that we can save this fire for the one part of our relationship that always works out."

"I'm more than just-"

"I know. God, Rebekah, I love you; don't you think I know?"

"It's hard to remember when all you ever talk about are sex and killing."

"They're the only things I can't screw up."

She sighed. "You can't screw us up. That seems to be my job."

"Always and forever," he joked. It brought a slight smile to her face. She slumped slightly.

"I'm sorry, Kol. I…. I guess I don't want to be alone either."

And that was when Kol got to say it: "Therein lies another one of those 'biggest weaknesses' we're always spouting about. Only this time, thanks to our mother, you will never have to be alone. What happens to one happens to all. We live together, and we die together. As it has been for one thousand years, and as it will be until centuries of dead witches somehow find a way to reverse it all."

That made her smile. Her smile too was like lightning, a fleeting, blinding flash that once it struck left all those who encountered it forever changed. Hopefully for the better.


End file.
